


Stuff

by Ukume94



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Stuff

The day had only started 10 minutes ago and Haymitch and Effie had already started arguing.  
This time it was about something stupid, the cake for Katniss and my wedding.  
I had told them I had no problem baking the cake that was for my wedding, knowing Katniss and I were only doing it for President Snows sake.  
Haymitch said it was a great idea, it would look like it came from my heart and that I wanted to make our cake. Which I really do want to for Katniss.  
Effie thinking it's not the best idea because it should be bought and made big enough to feed the whole Capitol.  
Katniss and I told them we really just wanted it to stay small, just our families and the stupid cameras so everyone can watch the star crossed lovers finally wed.  
That's when it all started, they disagreed. He said yes and she said no.  
"The cake is just as important as the dress, it needs to be perfect." Effie started.  
"So you're saying Peeta can't make a good wedding cake." Haymitch said.  
"I never said that." Effie turned to me eyes filled with sincerity. "Peeta I would never think less of your baking skills, I do believe you're the greatest baker at your age."  
Which I know is true, whenever she comes to 12 from the capitol she always asks for me to bake her either bread or sweets.  
"Don't put words in my mouth Haymitch Abernathy!" She almost growls her eyes glowing with anger.  
"Let the boy bake the cake, it will show the people that he loves the woman he's going to marry. It's going to be special for all of them." Haymitch says ignoring her words.  
Effie shakes her head, her black earrings swinging.  
"Ask Katniss what she wants it's her wedding."  
"It's his wedding too."  
Effie smacked her lips not wanting to hear another word come from Haymitch's mouth. She walked out murmuring words as she left the room. Haymitch followed behind making sure to persuade her into letting me make the cake.  
This is where we sit now, I look to Katniss her eyes directed towards the carpeted floor thinking.  
I wonder what she's thinking about?  
If it's about the wedding cake.  
She never would think about something that simple.  
She may be thinking about how to make President Snow believe us with the wedding.  
"Don't worry Katniss, it'll be okay." I say watching as she looks away from the carpet towards me. I want her to know that we'll figure out a way to make him believe that we're truly in love.  
She blinks once, without even acknowledging my words she turns her attention on her hands in her lap.  
"They've been gone a long time." She says rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand.  
She's right, they have been gone a long time. Could they still be arguing?  
I decide that I should try to find them and bring them back. As I stand to my feet and make my way towards the door, the door slides open Effie looking like a mess.  
Her wig off center, smeared lipstick, dress turned slightly and red marks on her pale skin of her neck.  
I turn to look to Katniss wanting to make sure I'm not seeing thing. Katniss' eyes are wide with concern.  
I turn my head back towards Effie to ask her what happened, opening my mouth to ask but not one word come out.  
Effie lifts her hand to her lower lip and wipes the lipstick that's spread under her bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry, I was doing stuff." She says walking further inside the room towards me.  
The door slides open from behind her Haymitch walks in; smeared lipstick on his face, lips and neck. Shirt's collar lifted on the left side and a scratch mark on the side of his cheek.  
"I'm stuff." He smiles.  
Effie rolls her eyes still hating the words that come from his mouth.  
I turn to glance towards Katniss, she stands with her mouth slack-jawed and eyes glancing between Effie and Haymitch.  
I try my hardest to hold in my laughter, I clear my throat and turn towards Effie and Haymitch.  
"So did we find out where the cake is coming from?" I ask.  
Effie snaps her fingers not wanting to hear another word for the conversation again.  
Haymitch chuckles.  
"We agreed that you would make it." He says patting me on my shoulder.  
Effie walk by grabbing a slice of bread and walks out without speaking another word. Haymitch winks towards Katniss and I before following Effie out of the room.  
"What in the world did I just witness?" Katniss asks turning towards me her face covered in shock.  
"Looks like we're not the only one's that are in love." I answer with a chuckle.


End file.
